


That One Time Snow Man Played Among Us... For the Second Time

by taboonalady



Series: Snow Man Plays Among Us [2]
Category: Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: Gen, Humor, I mean a part two was inevitable, Snow Man playing Among Us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taboonalady/pseuds/taboonalady
Summary: A second round of Among Us with Snow Man, how does it turn out this time?A direct sequel to the first one. (I say this because it references the first game!)
Series: Snow Man Plays Among Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122620
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	That One Time Snow Man Played Among Us... For the Second Time

‘Impostor’

Fukka sees the purple and the white beans as the impostors.

He whispers a menacing “Yes!” to himself.

“So it’s with Fukka-san…” Raul murmurs.

~

The game starts. Abe, Koji and Sakuma start to run off towards Weapons, so Fukka decides to go with them for now. Raul sticks by Hikaru, who goes down towards Admin. Meme and Shoppi go towards MedBay, with Date trailing slightly behind.

“Who has tasks here?” Abe asks the other three.

“I do,” Fukka confidently says.

“I do as well,” Sakuma echoes.

“I don’t,” Koji says, a little more quietly than the others.

“I don’t either, but we can go together, Koji. What’s on your task list?”

“O2?”

“Oh perfect! I have a task in O2 as well. And can you accompany me to Navigations, too?”

“Sure, Abe-chan.”

With that, the two leave.

“Wait, Abe-chan! You’re leaving me with Fukka?”

Abe and Koji are already far enough that they can’t hear Sakuma.

“What’s wrong with being left with me? I’m not the impostor.”

“That sounds suspicious… I don’t like this…”

~

“Shoppi,” Meme begins as the two of them hang out in MedBay. “Date-san is here too.”

“Report my body if he kills me!” Shoppi whispers, panicked.

“He can hear us, you know.”

“ _ Crap _ .”

“I’m not an impostor,” Date states. “I figured I should go with a group unlike last game.”

Meme snorts. “Yeah, I’m still sorry about that, Date-san. You can come with us. So if Shoppi stabs me, you can report it right away.”

“I’m not the impostor!” Shoppi’s protest comes out louder than intended.

Meme laughs a bit louder. “We have a deal. Right, Date-san?”

“Deal.”

“STOP!”

~

“Oh, Fukka-san and Sakuma-kun are here,” Raul says as both he and Hikaru come from Admin and meet the other two at the Storage.

“You think it’s the both of them?” Hikaru softly speaks before the other two become in range to hear them.

“Could be.”

“Hello!” Sakuma’s greeting is a little too enthusiastic.

“Hello Sakuma-kun,” Raul greets as he slowly gets closer to Hikaru by the trash chute, as if trying to send a message to Fukka. “Fukka-san…”

“Hello Raul,” Fukka approaches Sakuma as well, who goes to fix the wiring.

Raul then kills Hikaru. Fukka tries to go for a double kill but Raul accidentally reports the body himself.

“No—!”

“Ah—”

‘DEAD BODY REPORTED’

“Hikaru?!” Abe breathlessly speaks.

“Teru-nii!” Koji cries out.

“It’s definitely none of us three,” Shoppi blurts out.

“AH! IT’S RAUL!” Sakuma screams. “I saw the two of them pass us by! It’s gotta be him!”

“No, it’s not me! It’s Sakuma-kun!” Raul squeaks out. “I saw him approach Iwamoto-kun and stabbed him while he was doing the trash chute task!”

“NOT AGAIN!” Sakuma screams. “It’s not me! It’s never me!”

“It’s never you until it is,” Meme comments, chuckling.

“I mean, I don’t know Sakuma,” Fukka says. “Maybe you’re the impostor and you’re just trying to throw Raul under the bus…”

“You were there, Fukka! You saw them!” Sakuma’s protest carefully turns into a plea.

“I didn’t see anything,” Fukka claims. “The lights were out. It honestly could’ve been anyone.”

“Then why isn’t it you?” Abe begins.

“I mean, I was going to vote for Rau,” Fukka smugly says. “All I’m saying is it  _ could be  _ Sakuma.”

“Hey!” Raul protests.

“I hate you all,” Sakuma mumbles, making the others laugh.

“Okay,” Meme breaks the laughter. “Then let’s vote Sakuma-kun out and we’ll vote out Raul in the next round, how does that sound?”

“Hey!!” Raul says. “It wasn’t me! I saw him do it!”

“I DID NOTHING!”

“I mean,” Abe chuckles in between words, “We can do that. That’s a risk though. If Sakuma is right, then we still have two impostors next—”

“It's voting time!” Koji says out loud.

“We’ll see how this goes then,” Abe shakes his head, knowing how the outcome can turn out in these games.

Voting ends. It’s split 3-5, with Sakuma getting the most votes. Raul, Fukka, Shoppi, Meme and Koji voted for him.

“I really, really hate this game,” Sakuma says, defeated. Everyone else laughs as his pink character is ejected from the spaceship.

~

Raul and Fukka join Abe and Koji who go right again while the other three stay together, heading towards the MedBay again.

“This is scary, Koji,” Abe says as the other two trail behind them. Abe and Koji haven’t stopped moving since the game resumed to maintain some kind of distance from Fukka and Raul. “They're both the imposters, we’re doomed. What do we do…? If either of us die first, the other must run to the emergency button, you got it?”

“O-Okay. The button is at the cafeteria, right?”

“Yup, at the center. We gotta keep moving though, and we have to find Shota and the others too,” Abe says as they reach the Storage area.

“ABE-CHAN!” Koji yells out of panic. “THEY’RE GETTING CLOSER!”

“Oh crap,” Abe sees Koji get killed by Fukka. Raul chases after him as he runs upward towards the cafeteria. Abe doesn’t make it.

Raul and Fukka go their separate ways after that.

~

Meanwhile, in death chat…

“Hikaru?” Sakuma says as soon as the game resumes after his death. “Who killed you?”

“Raul did.”

“I knew it—!”

“And then we get the unfortunate thing of you being the other innocent person,” Hikaru lets out a pained chuckle. “I’m pretty sure Fukka is the other impostor, by the way.”

“Fukka is? Oh! That’s why he defended Raul!”

“You figure it out only now?” Hikaru chuckles again. “Oh no, they’re trying for another double kill. With Abe and Koji.”

“Abe-chan! Koji! Run!”

“I don’t think it’s going to end well for them. Meanwhile we have the oblivious trio over there on the other side of the map.”

“NO! KOJIIIII!”

“Fukka-san killed me!” Koji’s voice starts to resonate in death chat. “Abe-chan was right!!”

“ABE-CHAN!!”

“I knew it was Raul,” Abe’s defeated voice resonates in death chat as well. “I believed you, Sakuma.”

“Thanks Abe-chan, I knew you would.”

“I had my suspicions on Fukka too!” Abe’s voice breaks with how high it gets.

“Yeah,” is the only thing Hikaru can say. “That’s how they got Sakuma.”

“Those two~!!!” Sakuma declares as if he’s an anime character.

~

Meme, Shoppi and Date run back up to the cafeteria. They all see the dead body, but Date gets to report it.

‘DEAD BODY REPORTED’

“No! Abe-chan!” Raul says.

“Poor Abe-chan,” Meme mutters. “Okay, we’re voting for Raul.”

“Why me?!” Raul’s voice cracks.

“Koji is dead too,” Shoppi mentions. “It’s definitely none of us three.”

“You said that already in the previous round, Nabe,” Fukka says.

“I mean, it’s still true,” Shoppi retorts, making Fukka laugh. “I’m suspicious of you, Fukka.”

“Whoa, that’s hurtful, Nabe-san.”

“We might have two impostors kill two people, so I agree with Shoppi: The other one is Fukka-san,” Meme explains.

“No, definitely not me,” Fukka says. “I was nowhere near anyone when it happened!”

“I don’t believe him,” Date says.

“But we can only vote for one person, right?” Meme continues. “Let’s go for Raul first, like I said earlier. At least even if Fukka-san is left, he can only kill one of us at a certain period of time. In that case, we have to stick together no matter what.”

“Okay,” Shoppi says.

The voting then starts.

“This is unfair, you guys! It wasn’t me!” Raul says. “It’s Fukka-san!”

“RAUL!” Fukka screams out. “What are you doing?!”

“Vote for Fukka-san! He killed both of them!”

“You little—! It’s not me!”

The voting ends. All four vote against Raul.

“Fukka-san, I hate you.”

“Why?!”

Raul’s character is then ejected into space, revealing he’s one of the impostors.

~

The three have kept their word and stuck with each other as the round starts. Fukka doesn’t go with them but decides to sabotage the ship by depleting the oxygen. The other three have no choice but to separate into two groups.

“Fukka’s playing it smart,” Abe says in death chat.

“Crap, we have to split,” Meme says. “Shoppi, you and Date-san go to Admin, I’ll head to O2. As soon as you finish, immediately head for O2 to report my body in case he goes after me first, so you can vote him out. Okay? Or if he kills one of you, the other has to report it right away. Let’s go!”

Meme tears away from Shoppi and Date.

Fukka is nowhere near any of them at the moment. Desperate to find someone alone, he chooses to go to Admin.

Unfortunately, Fukka quickly realizes he chose the wrong room but knows he has to try still.

Date is busy with entering the pin code as Shoppi stands next to him.

“Quickly, Ryota!”

“Calm down, I’m trying,” Date says. 

“AHHH!! HE’S HERE!! DATE-SAN!! FUKKA!! AHHHH—!!”

“Shota?” Date finishes his task but sees a dead blue character by him. He reports it.

‘DEAD BODY REPORTED’

“Oh, Shoppi died? Thank goodness it’s not me. Well, Date-san, let’s vote Fukka-san out.”

“Okay,” Date says.

“N-No more discussions…?” Fukka tries to feign innocence. “Are you guys sure…?”

“No more discussions,” Meme chuckles. “Fukka-san, you’re really good though. Had you killed Sakuma-kun the first round you would’ve had a chance.”

“Yeah, but it’s Sakuma,” Fukka reasons. “Also, you three wouldn’t separate even for one moment! It was super annoying!”

Meme and Date laugh.

“We did it, Date-san!”

“Yeah, we won!”

The voting then starts.

“I’m voting for Meme since he’s the impostor, guy’s too good,” Fukka jokes.

Meme laughs again. “Unfortunately it’s majority rules, Fukka-san.”

“Damn it,” Fukka mutters under his breath. “I was about to vent towards O2 too! But I guess the kill timer would’ve screwed me over either way.”

The voting ends. It’s 2-1 for Fukka.

“Hearing Nabe scream like that hurt my ears.”

With that, Fukka’s character gets ejected from the spaceship.

The game ends with the word ‘Victory’ etched across the screen with all of the innocent crewmates.

Everyone but Fukka and Raul makes a celebratory noise of some kind.

“You did great, Meme!” Abe is the first to speak after the game ends. “You played that smartly, especially at the end.”

Meme chuckles nervously. “Thanks, Abe-chan. I wasn’t...”

“No, seriously!”

“It _was_ impressive,” Koji adds. “Abe-chan and I died together. That felt like a dramatic movie scene. Almost poetic...”

Raul then mumbles, “If only Fukka-san killed Sakuma-kun too…”

“You reported the body yourself before I could kill him!” Fukka says, incredulous. “Well, at least he got voted out either way.”

“Hey! That was not cool!” Sakuma pipes in as everyone laughs. “You don’t always have to vote me out during the first round, you know!”

“I’m not gonna lie, that’s always fun to watch,” Hikaru giggles. “That’s good, Sakuma, though. You’re funny every time it happens.”

“Ah, thanks Iwamoto-kun…” Sakuma pretends to blush.

“Ahh, so frustrating!” Raul groans. “We were so close, Fukka-san!”

“Yeah, one more kill would’ve been it,” Fukka sighs. “I NEEDED ONE MORE KILL!”

“Shut up, Fukka,” Hikaru dismissively says.

“You don’t have to scream,” Date adds.

“ONE MORE KILLLLLL…!”

“You guys know how to mute someone on here, right?” Shoppi says, making everyone burst into laughter.

End.


End file.
